RWBY: A Wolf's Tale
by WolfeArisen
Summary: When a young man's village is attacked by the creatures of Grimm he loses everything he had. His family. His friends. Even his lover. On the brink of death he's saved by a girl and taken to a hospital where he meets a man and a woman who extend an offer for him to join them and his savior in ridding the world of the Grimm.


**A/N: Well this one kinda sprung at me from nowhere. i was like a man possessed when writing this, nearly bit my mother's head off when she interrupted me while writing! Anyways, and yes, I know that I have an established OC, but I made another one to fit the tone of this story. Caedman Wolfrik, a Wolf Faunus and wielder of Caliburn, a blade that is only wielded by those it deems worthy. No test for kingship or anything. No Excalibur or anything of the sort,** ** _yet!_**

 **Now, before I spoil some of the plot, I give you a Disclaimer.**

 **I own absolutely nothing, but the character I created and the plot.**

 **Now enjoy RWBY: A Wolf's Tale!**

* * *

I was running. Running from a thing of nightmares; running from an entity of pure, undiluted hatred. I wasn't ashamed of my running for it kept me alive where everyone else perished. This... **thing**. This... **abomination** , shouldn't exist, _couldn't_ exist, and yet it did. It was Hatred Incarnate. It was the Scourge of Humanity. It was...

 **The Grimm.**

So I ran for safety. I ran for shelter. I ran for the walls of my little village and found my uncle laying on the ground, life giving liquid pooled around him, with eyes blank and lifelessly staring into the sky. I stopped for only a moment to give him his last rites as I closed his eyes and picked up his weapon. It was a sword. It had a blue grip and a shining silver blade flowing from a gold and blue crossguard with a ruby embedded in the center. It's sheath was the same shade of blue as the grip and crossguard with the same gold patterns near the entry to it.

 _Caliburn_ , my uncle called it, was a beautiful blade that weighed heavy in the hands of the unworthy, but was as light and well-balanced as a feather in those few hands that were. I whispered its name as a shining white flame engulfed the blade. I heard a growl, low and ominous, just behind me, and so I turned and drew upon the little skill that I had with the blade.

A Beowolf Alpha was glaring at me, red, hateful eyes belaying the intelligence of the beast. I had to run, but I also had to fight. I couldn't get away without going past the monster in front of me, so I had to kill it instead. It started to circle around me, growling and snarling with pure malice, but I kept my eye on it, turning with it.

Then it lunged.

I brought the blade up as the flames danced along it, slicing into its mask as gore covered my right side. It howled in pain and its Hatred for more grew as I threw caution to the wind and ran from it. I had gotten past the gate and was near the edge of the forest when it pounced at me. I couldn't bring the blade up in time. I didn't possess the strength of a Hunter, who had their soul, their Aura, to protect them. So I accepted my fate with a smile on my face. I wasn't scared to die, not anymore. I was ready to go to my family, to my friends, to my lover.

I was ready to go home.

Fortunately, or unfortunately considering my viewpoint, it was not to be. A white blur sped between me and my adversary, killing it in short order as dust took over the field. When it cleared I saw her, my savior, glaring at the destruction with undisguised hatred and disgust before her sharp gaze turned to me. Eyes of the purest blue stared into my soul as white hair cascaded around her face, framing it. Her full lips moved, indicating her speech, but I couldn't hear a thing.

I was already unconscious.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of machinery and the smell of chemicals as a white ceiling filled my vision. Slowly I lifted my head, brown hair falling in front of my blue and green eyes. The ears atop my head twitched as they registered footsteps coming from my left. The click-clack of heels on the linoleum accompanied by the sound of dress shoes hitting the floor with a cane. A woman with blond hair and the purest green eyes I had seen walked into view with a man that had ashen grey hair and eyes of the deepest amber.

"Hello young man," the older fellow greeted me, "my name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and this is Professor Goodwitch, the Combat Instructor and my assistant in school related tasks. Now, what is your name?"

"...Caedmon Wolfrik... Where am I, and what have you done with my uncle's blade?"

The woman, Prof. Goodwitch, was about to open her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ozpin, who raised his hand before answering the young man. "It is safe, though it weighed more than I, or anyone else, expected. How were you able to carry it one handed, if I may ask?"

"The blade is named Caliburn, and it judges those who wish to wield it, or even to pick it up. If you are not deemed worthy by the blade it will feel heavy and unwieldy, but if you are worthy of it then it is light and well-balanced. It feels like an extension of yourself. My uncle was the first in two centuries since our village's founder to wield it. I was the second."

"...I see. Caedmon, what I am about to ask of you is a serious thing. I expect you to think hard on this decision before jumping in feet first. I want you to join my school, Beacon Academy, and train to become a Huntsman, one who-"

"Defends the light against the darkness that is the Grimm. You still haven't told me where I am yet, but I'm starting to have my suspicions. Regardless, I would like to know the name of the one who saved me."

"That," Prof. Goodwitch started, "would be Ms. Schnee. She's a member of Team RWBY, who was dispatched to help combat the Grimm, but, as you know, they only managed to save one life. Your life, Mr. Wolfrik, is the one that they saved."

I nodded as the identity of my saviour was told to me. I looked at Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, and smiled.

"Where do I sign up?"

* * *

 **A/N: Now that was fun to write. I couldn't really belt out more than that for the first chapter, but I guess it's good enough for now, considering how... heavy(?) it was.**

 **Caedman Wolfrik was brought to life by my imagination conjuring someone I believed Weiss would fall for. He is the personification of my serious side and as such will be serious in some ways, but childish in others. Like Ruby in some aspects, but male, faunus, and a fascination for ancient weaponry.**

 **If you are curious as to the meaning behind my character's name go look it up. Or, if you're particularly lazy about that send me a PM and I'll send you the meaning of the name. That's all for now, so good night/evening/morning wherever you are.**

 **WolfeArisen**


End file.
